


Bitter Lips

by spectrenotes



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, NSFW, This is very very nsfw and horny, Unique anatomy, Yeah theres knotting in this bc angel anatomy headcanons, change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrenotes/pseuds/spectrenotes
Summary: Im horny and gay





	Bitter Lips

The atmosphere was a bright white, like freshly fallen snow onto the ground. Feathers scattered in an irregular pattern, like they were being blown away from their source. The scent and taste of coffee upon his lips was so bitter, so harsh, and yet it was so indulgent. Their kisses were just as messy as the latte that Sandalphon had drank just minutes before, with their tongues dancing and occasionally rolling. The only time the kiss broke was when Lucifer had noticed that Sandalphon still had some cream on the corner of his lips, which he promptly cleaned with a soft lick.

Sandalphon let out a deep exhale, his face flushed from the overwhelming ecstasy that left him breathless. Every touch against his exposed torso felt like little embers that burnt his skin, which, combined with the draft that brushed against him, made him desire Lucifer’s sweet embrace. It didn’t matter just how hot it was-- he craved his warmth, he craved being close to him. Being away from him for 2000 years gave him separation anxiety, and it definitely showed in the way Sandalphon hung onto Lucifer’s wrists during their embraces, indulged in their bitter-sweet kisses, and pressed his body as close to his as possible.

When Lucifer cleaned the cream off his lips, Sandalphon’s arms snaked around him, preventing him from pulling away. Both of their torsos were bare, but their undergarments were still on. Lucifer’s knees were planted on either side of Sandalphon’s hips so he could tower over him, allowing him to place his hands upon his cheeks and look at him in the eyes. Seeing Sandalphon’s chest heave as he took deep breaths, his dry lips part to try and speak to no avail, and his eyes-half lidded as if he were going to sleep in his grasp was so endearing. Lucifer could feel his heart skip a beat as he leaned down to plant yet another kiss, this time on his cheek.

“Lucifer…” Sandalphon breathed out, his hips subconsciously moved so he could brush them against Lucifer’s. He almost whined-- they were so close, yet that damned fabric prevented him from feeling Lucifer. He was aching so much, he was sure that Lucifer could see his desire and was mocking him for it. That had to be it, that was why he was teasing him with these heated kisses, these close touches, and these abrupt pauses that left Sandalphon gasping for air. Did he really think he was so pathetic that he didn’t even deserve to go all the way with him? That he deserved to have his heart toyed with? That--

“Sandalphon… Why are you crying?”  
“...!”

Lucifer reached a hand up to brush it against Sandalphon’s cheek, wiping away the tear that slowly rolled. Sandalphon was so lost in thought that he had not even noticed that he began to sniffle, and he had never felt more embarrassed. This was supposed to be a wondrous occasion, a private ceremony of their love, and here he was, crying. He felt pathetic, and the tears wouldn’t cease.

“Because… I need you, Lucifer…” he finally muttered, a sniffle followed afterwards.  
“I need you so much… Why can’t you see it? Why don’t you get it? Why…” he was interrupted by Lucifer placing a quick kiss on his lips, which made him relax in his touch.

“Calm down… We will get there eventually. There is no reason to rush, my dearest Sandalphon. We are in no hurry, after all.”

Lucifer was right, as always, and Sandalphon just felt ridiculous for overthinking. He was sure Lucifer could see right through him, like he always could, and that’s why he reassured him. His smile was always so sweet and able to calm Sandalphon down no matter how stressed out he was. He gave a defeated sigh, and slowly leaned onto his back. He completely submitted to Lucifer, and allowed him to explore his body freely, although there wasn’t much left to see, with only his undergarments remaining.

It didn’t take long before Lucifer finally hooked his fingers along Sandalphon’s waistband, and began to pull the fabric down. The new sensation of air brushing against his slowly exposing skin forced a hiss through his teeth, and before long, he was completely bare before Lucifer, his lubricated slit showing his obvious desire. He pulled his garments down until they were off, and slowly placed them down next to Sandalphon, allowing him to grab them in the event that he wanted to back out, though it was probably a bit too late for that. Sandalphon’s face was completely flushed, but he didn’t look away or try to struggle. There was nothing to be ashamed of, considering all primals had the same genitalia, yet he couldn’t help but feel nervous. Perhaps it was because he cared more about Lucifer’s opinion of him.

“Sandalphon…” Lucifer spoke gently, noticing how tense Sandalphon was. He would give a soft smile, then sit up for a moment, much to Sandalphon’s dismay. He let out a noise of protest, but slowly relaxed when Lucifer gently touched his cheek. 

“I love you… Never forget that, my dearest Sandalphon. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on, and… No matter what your purpose may be, we are equals. I love you…” he trailed off as he slowly pulled his own garments down, revealing his own slit that was just as lubricated. Sandalphon was slightly taken aback by Lucifer’s words, but he slowly smiled and closed his eyes.

“I love you, too… I never want to leave your side…!” he was on the verge of tears, but he held back, and instead focused on letting Lucifer take control. Both of them were bare, heated, and filled with lust, yet Lucifer made no attempt to pressure Sandalphon. That said, he did move so that Sandalphon’s leg wrapped around his waist, and his knees were on the ground, allowing him to stand up straight. Sandalphon promptly turned to his side, burying his face into his arms to hide his face, which made Lucifer squeeze his leg in protest. 

“I want to see your face... “ he murmured as he lowered his hands onto Sandalphon’s thigh so he could rub it reassuringly. He slowly relaxed and looked back up at Lucifer, then looked between his legs, noticing that Lucifer’s hips were so close to his. 

“Just… don’t tease me, alright?” he grumbled, and Lucifer gave a soft chuckle in response. With that, he moved closer, his slit pressed against Sandalphon’s to create tantalizing friction. They both groaned, their warm cunts slowly moving against one another and forcing them to quiver. This was such a new experience for both of them, yet Lucifer moved with expert precision, as if they had done this hundreds of times before.

Their sounds were loud and unashamed, their moans deep and guttural as their nether regions moved together almost in sync. Sandalphon did his best to move his hips in time with Lucifer’s, creating a pleasurable rhythm that heightened their ecstasy. Their desire for each others’ touch was too great to be interrupted-- if one of the primarchs were to stumble upon them, Sandalphon was sure Lucifer would have looked at them in the eyes and continued as if no one were there.

Though, just as Sandalphon was about to reach his climax, Lucifer stopped, which forced a whine out of him. Before he could protest, however, he watched as Lucifer backed up, and his fingers pried the lips of his nether regions open. Sandalphon adjusted so he could get a better view, and watched as Lucifer began to prod and rub at his cunt until his shaft began to harden. Sandalphon almost felt silly to assume Lucifer didn’t enjoy himself, and even forgot that angels had such a capability to begin with. Of course, Sandalphon rarely ever brought forth his penis from its sheath, so he supposed it was warranted.

It took a few moments, but Lucifer’s member was finally on full display, his testicles followed not long after. Meanwhile, Sandalphon laid back down, his legs opened to show total submission to Lucifer once again. 

“It’s big…” he muttered, a thick swallow went down his throat. “But I can handle it. Don’t you dare leave me like this without going through with it…”

“I would never do that… I love you too much.”

With a sigh of relief, Sandalphon closed his eyes in preparation for Lucifer to continue. Lucifer took his time, his fingers gently stroked the base of his erect dick and coated it with the pre-cum that leaked from the tip. It was a miracle that angels could lubricate themselves so well, so there were no issues, but he was still nervous that he would hurt him. Admittedly, it hesitated a little bit, even when he slowly prodded the tip against Sandalphon’s entrance and forced a sharp hiss from Sandalphon. They were both impatient and aching, and Lucifer knew it. He soon threw caution into the wind and started to move inside of Sandalphon, and once again, the air was filled with their sounds of sex and lust. 

“Sandalphon… haaa…” he breathed out as his hips started to move, slowly pushing his member inside as far as Sandalphon would allow. He never protested once, and in fact, the sensation wasn’t painful or uncomfortable like he expected. In fact, Lucifer fit inside of him perfectly, and it made Sandalphon’s vision go hazy with pleasure. When Lucifer noticed that Sandalphon did not reject him or try to squirm away, he decided to move his hips so he thrusted inside, which in turn earned a soft moan of pleasure from Sandalphon.

“Harder…!” Sandalphon breathed out, his hands moved so that he could grope at his own chest, fingers brushing against his nipples so he could pinch and squeeze them. 

“Lucifer… I need you so much, please…!” his tone was impatient and laced with pure desire, and Lucifer happily obliged.

“Sandalphon… I’m not going to hold back. Prepare yourself, for we will solidify a bond that none can sever…!”

With those words, Lucifer moved so he could roll Sandalphon onto his back and pull his legs up so he could place them on his shoulders. He rested his hands upon his hips and began to move his hips at a steady pace, making sure his cock went as deep as their bodies would allow. Sandalphon began to cry out, the sensation inside forcing his walls to pulsate and tighten around Lucifer as he thrusted deep inside. He tried so desperately to cry out Lucifer’s name, to express how amazing Lucifer was making him, but all that came out was a garbled mess.

“Sandalphon… you’re so tight… I want to ravage you. Will you allow me?” he asked in a hoarse voice, which Sandalphon answered with a struggled nod. Saliva dribbled down the corner of his lips as Lucifer towered over him again so he could kiss him. The taste of coffee brought them to a high that made Lucifer’s hips move faster, desperate to keep inside of Sandalphon’s welcoming entrance. His thrusts were so fast that skin slapped against skin, his balls hitting his cunt with swift thrusts that forced cries out of both of them.

Their kiss was rigorous, their arms tangled as they held onto one another, desperate to be close. Their climaxes were approaching fast, and their desire filled the air with loud cries and sweet moans. Lucifer let out a sudden grunt, and Sandalphon gasped as Lucifer suddenly began to grow inside of him, and instantly, Sandalphon knew what that meant. He had never experienced such a sensation before, yet his instincts made his body move on its own, making him wrap his legs around Lucifer’s waist so that Lucifer couldn’t pull out.

“Sandalphon…!”

“I know, I know. Don’t pull out…!”

“But if I don’t, then…”

“I know what will happen, alright? Just don’t pull out. I want it, I promise…!”

With a quick nod, Lucifer continued his pace, although it became difficult as the base began to swell. Soon, it got so large that Lucifer could no longer pull out of Sandalphon, and within moments, both of them reached their climax. Sandalphon’s body jolted as he cried out in pleasure, his orgasm ripped throughout his body in sync with Lucifer’s seed shooting inside of him. They both allowed their sounds to fill the atmosphere one last time before they collapsed, struggling to catch their breath.

“Ha… Ha… Lucifer…” Lucifer pulled Sandalphon close to him, kissing his forehead. His hips pulled back, but he was still inside of him-- looks like they were stuck for a while.

“Let us rest, Sandalphon.. I love you…” 

Sandalphon nodded and snuggled into his arms, eyes closing as he drifted off. He was absolutely exhausted.

“I love you… so much…”


End file.
